witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher dice poker
Dice poker is an addictive game played throughout the world of ''The Witcher'', and it's very popular in Temeria. If you're good enough, it's a great way of making money. After finding a starter box of dice, Geralt is given the quest A Game of Dice. Opponents can be found far and wide as it seems mercenaries took it with them to the farthest reaches of the the kingdoms as they scattered after the war. A clever witcher could finance many little extras with the proceeds of a few games. Basics Each player has a box of five traditional dice, and the amount of money bet depends on the experience of the players. The goal of the game is to roll strongest hand and win two out of three hands. :* Earn money by playing dice poker. :* Place your bet and left-click "roll dice". Raise your bet and select the dice to roll again. The player with the best poker rank wins. :* Tip: Some characters require you to play extra rounds. Ranking of Hands From the lowest to the highest: : Nothing - five mismatched dice forming no sequence longer than four : Pair - two dice showing the same value : Two Pairs - two pairs of dice, each showing the same value : Three-of-a-Kind - three dice showing the same value : Five High Straight - dice showing values from 1 through 5, inclusive : Six High Straight - dice showing values from 2 through 6, inclusive : Full House - one pair, plus three-of-a-kind : Four-of-a-Kind - four dice showing the same value : Five-of-a-Kind - all five dice showing the same value In the case of hands of the same kind, the highest dice face values in use prevail, eg. if you have two threes and your opponent has two fours, he wins. Other dice can be counted when both players have the exactly the same base hand, eg. you both have four sixes, but you have a three as your fifth dice and your opponent has a one - you win. Thus, draws only occur only in the rare event that both players have five identical dice. These situations force an additional round. Playing Dice Poker Each game has two rounds and each round has two rolls. Geralt is always the first to start the round and roll his 5 dice. Between rounds, based on the initial bet, and if you and your opponent can afford it, you can raise the bet. This effectively puts more money in the pot for the winner at the end of this game. After Geralt decides to raise or not, the opponent can surrender, accept or raise (re-raise) as well. The rules for raising are the same as Poker betting rounds. Surrendering this betting is effectively giving up the round. Draws are possible and have no consequence except as an occasion to raise the bet. The Winner is the player with a better hand of two rounds and is awarded the pot. Glossary Entry Source * Diary of a Dice Collector Notes * AI players in the game have been vastly improved in the Enhanced Edition of the game. Previously, they would often make absurd mistakes, especially the novices. This has been fixed. * Some of your opponents' dice are way cooler than yours -- black * Playing conservatively no longer works quite as reliably as in the original game, but it is still an adequate strategy, i.e. only roll the dice that are not part of a pair or three-of-a-kind for your second roll and always roll those dice. But hey, it's a game of chance, nothing is assured. Associated quests Dice poker-related quests (all optional): * A Game of Dice * Dice Poker: The Novice * Dice Poker: The Professional * Dice Poker: The Sharper * Dice Poker: The Legend (not technically a quest, but the goal) Players Non-quest Players * gambler at the Inn in the Outskirts * gambler at The Hairy Bear * gambling girl in the Country Inn in Murky Waters ---- Novices * Zoltan Chivay, at the Outskirts Inn, possibly a special case * Odo, can be found at his house, south of the Inn in the Outskirts * Mikul, can be found guarding either the Merchants' Gate or the Miller's Gate * Haren Brogg, can be found at his house in the fishing village in the Outskirts * Elven prisoner in the Dungeon * Carmen, can be found usually outside the Eager Thighs brothel, or just inside * Gardener, can be found in the garden of St. Lebioda's Hospital * Vaska, can be found in or near her house in the Brickmakers' village in the swamp ---- Professionals * Thaler, only plays at his house in the Temple Quarter in Act II * Munro Bruys, can be found at The Hairy Bear * Roderick de Wett, can be found upstairs in the guard tower in the Trade Quarter * Velerad, can be found downstairs in the guard tower in the Trade Quarter * the Hierophant, can be found in the Druids' grove in the swamp * the Hermit, can be found at his compound in the Fields * Julian, in permanent residence at the Country Inn * Tobias Hoffman, can be found at his house in the village of Murky Waters during the day ---- Sharpers * Koster, can be found at the Gamblers' den in the Trade Quarter, he typically arrives around 13h30 * Gambling Ghost, can be found near the fairytale ruins outside Murky Waters village * Dandelion, shows up here and there from Act II onward but is only counted as a sharper in Act IV * Chireadan, can be found in the elven cave by the Lakeside ---- Legend * King Foltest, you don't find him, he finds you Category:Culture Category:The Witcher (computer game) cs:Poker de:Würfelpoker es:Póquer con dados fr:Poker aux dés it:Poker coi dadi hu:Kocka póker pl:Poker ru:Покер